


Stray

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy needs to learn to say no. Now he has a kitten in his lair and no way to tell if it's really just a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Just some fluff. Can be seen as shippy or not.

With the phone pressed against his ear Tommy stared at the ball of fluff curled up on his desk. He really needed to learn to say no. He'd said no to the kids when they'd brought it into the lair, but then Hayley had got behind them and he'd just buckled. Finally someone picked up.

"Kat, it's Tommy."

"Hi," said a confused sleepy voice.

"How do you tell if a cat isn't a cat?" he asked.

"Only you," Kat sighed, "could forget about time differences, ask something that doesn't make sense, but does."

"Ooop, sorry."

"It's okay, you I'll forgive."


End file.
